Naruto's Break
by Changling
Summary: Naruto has a split personality. He's dark and angry but the only friend Naruto can count on. What does Team 7 do when they find out?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a Naruto Fic and though this is my story I don't own any rights to Naruto the Anime and Manga. This is a free write cause I have some spare time. If you haven't read any of my other fics, I will tell you now that I am an angst fic writer. Please don't judge me if the fanfic is not to your taste and if you flame me be aware that I am protected by the all-powerful MONKEY GOD! Thank you. Email me if you have SUGGESTIONS on how to improve the story though. I might not change it if I like that particular part of the story though, just to let you know.

Uni

Chapter 1

There once was a boy named Naruto, his goal was to be forgotten. He had no family and no friends; those that saw him ignored him or glared at him. There was no justice when it came to this little boy of 9. Why is it then that he wanted to be forgotten? Wouldn't it be better if he got revenge? Well it's because though he might not show it to the outside world, he is breaking. The shell he put himself in was cracking and breaking, therefore making him vulnerable to the outside world. Smiles were hard to keep and bouncing was hard to come by now a days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Here in a little black world lay a golden haired boy of 10. The world around him had cracks and though it might not show through to the outside world this was where all of Naruto's emotions went. It was bottled up waiting to be released onto the outside world where everything was corrupt and hatred ruled the lives of people. The little boy inside the world slowly opened his eyes showing dull blue eyes.

"Where are we?" asked Naruto.

A flash and a blurry image appeared before Naruto. The image was of Naruto and his teammates on a mission to the Mist Village. The mission, to deliver a man home to his family.

* * *

"Are we there yet! I'm hungry!" yelled Naruto. 

"Shut-up Naruto! Can't you be cool like Sasuke and keep your mind on the mission?" answered Sakura with annoyance.

_**Another crack.**_

"Sasuke's a bastard! Why would I want to be like him! Che!" Naruto answered then turned his head away.

"Don't call Sasuke a bastard Naruto! Apologize!"

"Hell no! Why should I! He should apologize for being an ass!"

"Ok. That's enough Naruto, Sakura. We are still on a mission. Pay attention to your surroundings not to each other." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Hai, gomen sensei." answered Naruto and Sakura.

The man they were escorting laughed and shook his head. "This is the team that's suppose to protect me? I'm dead." he said.

"What's that suppose to mean old man?" snapped Naruto.

"How are you suppose to protect me if you guys can't even get along?" answered the old man.

"I can protect you just fine all by myself you old fart, so don't worry." answered Naruto arrogantly.

"And when the Dobe fails we'll be there to clean things up." spoke Sasuke.

_**Another crack appeared in the black world. **_

"Shut-up Bastard! Don't call me Dobe! And what do you know!" yelled Naruto in a rage.

"Naruto." Kakashi-sensei said in warning.

_**Another crack and the black world collapsed just as a ninja appeared from a nearby puddle.**_

* * *

Piece by piece the world fell apart as Naruto watched. "It was nice in here. We had each other and no one else to bother us." said Naruto. The world finally collapsed as Naruto faded.

* * *

Naruto gave a strangled yell as he fell to his knees. Kakashi fought off the ninja as the rest of team seven protected the old man and watched Naruto. 

"What's wrong with Naruto!" yelled a panicked Sakura.

They watched as Naruto struggled on the ground clutching at his head and yelling for whatever was happening to stop. They looked up just as the enemy ninja sliced Kakashi in half.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled both Sasuke and Sakura.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared behind the ninja and slit his throat open.

"Genjutsu", Sakura whispered with relief.

Kakashi appeared beside Naruto soon after the battle was over trying to calm Naruto down enough to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto! Naruto, what's wrong with you! Calm down I'm trying to help you!" yelled Kakashi.

Kakashi reached over to Naruto trying to find a wound of some sort but Naruto scrambled away from his reach starring at him in distrust. His eyes were glazed over seemingly looking at Kakashi but not really looking at him.

"Killer. Killer! Murderer! How could you! It's all your fault! He was all I had. All I could ever have all to myself! How could you take him away from me!" screamed out Naruto.

Tears glazed his eyes but never fell, they wouldn't fall in front of these killers.

"Who Naruto! Your not making sense! Snap out of it!" yelled a confused Sakura.

"He was all I had. The one that kept me company when everyone stayed clear of me. He kept me happy when everyone else made me sad. We would always talk in the dark, where we would play together. Even though I couldn't really touch him, I felt at peace when I was with him. He was my only real and true friend, unlike you people. You took him away! You took him away from me! All I ever had you had to take away from me. Why couldn't you just leave me alone!" yelled Naruto as the tears couldn't hold anymore and slid down his face making tracks down his scarred cheeks.

He dropped to the ground curling up into a ball as he spoke to himself. "We had such fun together Naruto-nii. Can't you come back and play with me? Like before where everything was black except for the few cracks on the wall? Come back, please? I promise to not cry anymore even when I'm by myself. I promise! Just come back, I don't want to be alone." whispered Naruto on the ground.

"Naruto-nii? But you're Naruto… Aren't you?" questioned Sakura.

Kakashi walked over to the curled up Naruto and tried to pick him up but Naruto wouldn't have that. He kept struggling every time Kakashi had a grip on him making him fall back down to the ground. Having enough of the struggling Kakashi pinched a nerve on Naruto's neck. Naruto fell unconscious and Kakashi put him over his shoulder.

"We'll question him when he wakes up. He's tired right now, that's all. Come on lets hurry to the Mist Village." said Kakashi.

"But sensei shouldn't we bring Naruto back to the village? He could be hurt!" said an anxious Sakura.

"No. We are still on a mission. Besides, it would take longer to get back to the village then to the Mist Village." stated Kakashi.

He turned to the old man. "This isn't a C ranked mission. I would say this is a B, maybe A mission. You have anything to say?" Kakashi asked.

The man looked down then looked back up. " I didn't have enough money to pay for those kind of missions so I paid for a C mission." said the old man.

"B, maybe A mission! We aren't experienced enough for those kind of mission sensei! We have to go back!" yelled a scared Sakura.

"You go back. I want to stay. I can finally test my strength." said Sasuke with a smirk.

Sakura looked at Sasuke embarrassed for saying something different then him.

"We're going to the Mist Village. They are the closet and we need to get Naruto some help." said Kakashi while walking ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Refer to Ch.1.

Chapter 3

Memories passed by Naruto as he laid on the ground watching. Memories of the people glaring at him and ignoring him, while other people said scathing comments behind his back. Naruto starred with dull eyes as the memories passed by, then another and another. Finally turning away, Naruto looked in another direction but another memory flashed ahead. This memory was when he was in the black world playing with Naruto and all they had was each other. He starred at the memory until finally the world faded.

* * *

Dull blue eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. 

"Your up I see. How are you feeling?" said a voice to the right.

Naruto turned to the voice and found Kakashi staring at him. Blue eyes just stared at him not really seeing anything. Kakashi shook his head and tried to lay a comforting hand on Naruto's head but Naruto quickly moved away. Kakashi looked around trying to locate Naruto and found him on the ceiling hanging upside down.

"Naruto stop this nonsense. Tell me what's wrong so that I can try to fix It." said an exasperated and surprised Kakashi with an underlining of concern.

"Can you bring back Naruto-nii? I don't think you can. You killed him. Took him away because you didn't want me to have friends that I could count on." said Naruto.

"Naruto-nii? But your Naruto aren't you?" questioned Kakashi with concern for Naruto's mental health.

"Yes I'm Naruto but you killed Naruto-nii not I." said Naruto.

"But if your Naruto then you are Naruto-nii." said Kakashi trying to make sense of what Naruto was talking about.

"No. Naruto-nii was I but not I. He had my face but he's always angry when I find him in the black world. When I arrive he's so much happier." said Naruto.

"Black world? What black world?" questioned Kakashi.

"The world we always meet in. He always made me smile and laugh but it was scary in there. There were all these blurry images floating around. Naruto-nii wouldn't let me near them though, he said that they were bad images. Sad images full of anger, hate, and sorrow." said Naruto staring below him not really seeing anything.

"I see Naruto. Well how about you come down here and get some rest. I will leave now and get you something to eat. Ramen?" asked Kakashi.

"No. I hate Ramen." stated Naruto.

"Then what do you want to eat?" said Kakashi slowly.

"I want meat. Anything with meat." said Naruto with a thoughtful expression.

"Anything with meat?" questioned Kakashi. Naruto nodded his head.

"O.K! Meat it is then. Get some rest Naruto." said Kakashi as he headed toward the door.

Naruto watched him until he went out the door, then let go of the ceiling and dropped onto the bed. He slid under the covers then closed his eyes.

* * *

Kakashi let out a sigh as he exited Naruto's room. "When did Naruto learn to gather chakra towards his feet? Iruka-sensei said that Naruto had very poor chakra control during his academy days, so he couldn't have learned it there." thought Kakashi as walked towards his students. 

"How is he Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

Kakashi looked up and stared at Sakura then Sasuke. "He's unstable. He says Nauto-nii is him but not him, that he has the same face as him but is angry until the Naruto we know visits him in the "Black World"." said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head feeling helpless.

"Black world?" questioned Sasuke.

"Yeah. I think it's in Naruto's mind and Naruto-nii he another personality of Naruto's." said Kakashi.

He sighed again and looked at his team. "Well we'll have to finish this mission despite Naruto's mental health. We'll just leave him here at the house while we guard the client." said Kakashi.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other then back at Kakashi and nodded in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Everything was dark. The sound of water could be heard as it dripped onto the unseen floor.

"dip dip dip…" on it went, as something moved.

"Kid… what are you doing? Get up and come over to me. Stopped laying there like some moron and come over NOW or I will eat you!" something in the dark said.

"I can't see…why can't I see? Who are you? Naruto-nii? No…You're not Naruto-nii…where is he? I can't remember. Why can't I rememb…" a child voiced out.

"Stop your inane babbling you dumb cracker! Open your god damn eyelids," yelled a deep omnipotent voice.

"Eye…lids?"

Slowly, the world became bright as the young boy moved to open his eyes. Water surrounded him, though he didn't feel wet.

"Did the bathroom over flood?" thought the boy.

"I'm stuck in a god damn moron! Of all the people he could have chosen he chose his mentally retarded son!" yelled something off to the right.

Looking over quickly he stared at the caged fox demon, Kyuubi. The fur on the fox's body shown bright red as if it were on fire, the nine tails sprouting from the back were waving around in a mad frenzy as the demon went on about the Fourth, the Toad, and the stupid cage. A few times the tails would hit the bars that trapped him.

"Where's Naruto-nii?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Dead. It's too bad really, he was a pretty demented guy. Had some nice ideas about torture and pain. We could ha…" spoke Kyuubi.

"Dead? No that can't be… impossible. He wouldn't have just left me. No. No. Never. No. Your lying! You LAIR!" screamed out Naruto as he started pulling on his blond spiky hair.

"Your pretty fucked up too. He's dead kid. Want to see how?" questioned Kyuubi with a flick of his tail.

* * *

Flashes appeared before Naruto's eyes. 

"Why can't you be more like Sasuke!…"

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and saw a smirk on his lips. Clutching at his forehead, Naruto went and slammed his fist into the picture of Sasuke. Landing on the ground, Naruto choked on his spit as tears blurred his vision.

* * *

**Flashback**

The black world was falling apart. Piece by piece the world's wall fell leaving behind white as it disappeared. The world was going away and when Naruto turned to Naruto-nii he saw him fading.

"We aren't going to be together anymore…I'll always be in your memories though. I'll remember you forever Naruto. Don't be sad. Don't cry. Don't let the villagers get to you. We use to have such fun together and if you try hard enough we can do that again. I'm only a thought away. Go find the Fox, he'll help you. He might not be nice but don't worry he isn't that bad after you get to know him." Naruto-nii spoke to Naruto.

"Your leaving me too? Why! Can't you fix the damage? I need you! Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone…please?" Tears fell as Naruto spoke.

As the tears fell to the floor holes appeared where it landed. Naruto looked to the ground and tried to stop his tears but they just kept falling and falling. With a sob Naruto fell to his knees and tried to stifle the tears with his hands. Pressing his hands to his eyes Naruto felt his tears sliding through and hitting the floor.

"Why won't they stop? Stop it! Stop crying you moron! Your so weak!" Flashes of people sneering at him and calling him demon went through his mind as he scrubbed his eyes harshly.

* * *

**Flashback**

"The villagers don't want you here demon. _**We**_ might not be able to kill you but the villagers will kill you sooner or later. Your worthless and weak. Look at your face. Crying like some infant. Humph" snorted some ninja as he walked away.

"Get out of here you pest! We don't serve demon children. Go! Leave before I become impatient and beat you!" screamed a merchant as Naruto walked in to the store for some home supplies. Staring like a deer at a head light, Naruto blinked then turned and ran. "Stupid demon scaring away my costumers."

**End Flashback**

* * *

"No make it go away! No more!" screamed Naruto as he writhed on the floor in the falling black world. Arms came around Naruto comforting him. He looked behind him and found Naruto-nii. The memory of first meeting him came to mind. He had been lying in the field staring at nothing particular. Just looking at the sky and thinking about all the villagers and ninjas and their hate for him.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Don't mind them Naruto" someone said.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked as he looked around and found no one.

"Close your eyes. I'm in here." again someone spoke.

Closing his eyes Naruto found a boy just like him. He had the same colored eyes as him and the same colored hair as him, as well as the same shape face and body.

"Are you me?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Well kind of. I look like you don't I? That's because you made me. I'll be your friend Naruto. Your Best Friend." said the boy with the same face.

"Really? You don't hate me? You'll be my friend?" asked Naruto.

"Of coruse I don't hate you. How could I. I'm you." said the boy.

"I think I hate myself. So that means that you hate me, doesn't it?" said Naruto.

"Well I don't hate you that's all that matters Naruto. I'll be there for you. All you have to do is close your eyes and I'll be there for you." said the boy.

Naruto hesitated unsure.

"What's your name? I'm Naruto." said Naruto finally after staring for 3 minutes.

"I'm not sure. You name me after all you made me." said the boy

"Hm…well you look like me so how about Naruto-nii. Because you and I are the same and we'll be like brothers!" said a smiling Naruto.

"What ever you want Naru-chan. What ever you want." said the newly named Naruo-nii.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Naruto looked at the fading Naruto-nii and saw that he was almost all gone. 

"No! Not yet! Please a little longer!" screamed Naruto and he tried to grab for Naruto-nii.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. Ja ne for now." said the voice of Naruto-nii as the disappeared.

Screaming, the black world disappeared.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Tears streamed down the side of his face; every drop hitting the floor with a "dip". Dull blue eyes starred into the abyss.

"I remember now. He left me alone. He left me, just like everyone else. I don't want to…to remember. Make it stop. I…I can't…I can't handle this. Please someone make it stop!" sobs racked Naruto's body as the tears dripped from off his face.

Amber eyes curiously watched as the golden haired child collapsed onto the wet floor, face to the ground.

"Why not stop thinking about it then, huh? Can't you keep your emotions in check? Geese, I thought ninja's were supposed to be like ice. Stop your pitiful whining already. It's irritating." He peered over at the body on the ground. "Who are these other people who left you? Not that I'm interested. I have a lot of time here, and seeing as you do too…" grumbled the great fox.

"Other…people?" came a whisper from the lying body.

"Yes, yes other people. You said that everyone leaves you. Who else?" said the irritated fox.

"My.. my older sister. My dear, dear older sister…she left me, all by myself." said a dazed Naruto.

"You had an older sister? ...Naruto-nii said nothing of this. Where is she, maybe she can get you off of my hands." muttered the fox.

"She's here, somewhere." said Naruto as his eyes cleared somewhat.

"What? Here? Impossible. I would have seen her." said the fox.

"She's here somewhere. I'll go find her. She's here, I know it. She went away because Naruto-nii came, but he's gone now. She'll come back for me. She wouldn't leave me alone. Not me. She loves me. She loves me…she wouldn't leave me alone. Never." droned Naruto on and on.

"…What does she look like?" questioned the fox.

"She's beautiful. Very very beautiful." said Naruto as he got up from the wet ground.

"Beautiful. Beautiful…and? What kind of description is beautiful? Think you moron!" growled the fox.

"Beautiful… and tan. Brown eyes, sometimes amber. Black hair, sometimes green. Five foot…five foot something, I don't remember too well. She wears a black net sleeveless shirt. Under that she wears bandages with writing on it, "All who does not fear me will parish, and all who come near me will burn. I will slay and I will down the pills of hatred you throw at me. No one will me see as I come." Naruto's voice dies off.

"Brown eyes, sometimes amber? Black hair, sometimes, green? What is she a chameleon? and how can you remember what's on the bandages and not her height?" sneers the fox.

"Shut-up! You don't know what she looks like! You asked me! She's not a chameleon! She just highlights her hair green sometimes, and her eyes turn amber. When she's mad. When she's very mad." trails off Naruto.

"And the bandages?" questioned the fox.

"The bandages…the bandages were stained in blood once. When we were little, a bully came after me with a kunai and she grabbed me but got stabbed herself. He ran off after that. My onee-chan asked me if I was ok but I couldn't say anything. She was worried about me, so she took me to the hospital. It was her that was hurt badly." said Naruto.

"Oh?" answered the fox all the while thinking about that little story. 'She bleed? If she was apart of Naruto's imagination then she wouldn't have been hurt at all. She also couldn't have helped Naruto. Is this a real event or did his screwed up brain make it up?' "She can't be rea..." The fox was interrupted as a loud voice boomed.

"Naruto! Naruto! Wake-up! Wake-up! There's strange people outside" screamed a childs voice.

The image of the fox became blurry and soon everything disappeared.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

"Heh. Heh. Heh. What a wonderful feeling. Everything's numb. I can't feel anything…" spoke Naruto as he opened his dull blue eyes. He moved his right hand to cover his face, shaking as he spasmed with laughs.

"… There, there are people outside our house. Their telling us to come out or they'll burn the house. Get up. You're supposed to protect us!" said a hesitant Inari. He looked at Naruto and soon started to back up as Naruto lifted his hand from his face. His eyes were dull and red swirled inside the black pupil.

'Little boy… such a little boy. He reminds me of myself. Always alone with no one there for me. Is that how you feel right now? What was it like to have parents? Was it like having onee-chan?' thought Naruto as he looked at Inari. Wide black eyes stared back at him pleading him to protect the only parent he had left since the death of his father. Pleading him to protect his mother. To not leave him alone.

Sitting up Naruto got off the bed. Walking towards the door Naruto opened the door and left the room. Inari followed behind careful to keep his distance from the unstable ninja. 'Scary. His eyes…what's wrong with his eyes? There so empty, so dull. Is he always like that? His teammates seemed worried about him. Is he sick?' thought Inari as he walked behind the blonde.

* * *

"Hey are you guys listening? Come out or we'll smoke you out!" spoke Zouri. Standing at 5' 8", his head was covered with a black bandera keeping his shoulder length hair from covering his eyes. Triangles were drawn under each eye by eyeliner. He wore a white large thick jacket tied together at the waist by a white belt. A katana about the length of his body was kept at his left side ready to be drawn. Shorts adorned his lower half of the body stopping at the middle of his shin bone. 

His companion, taller by a head and 5' 11", looked much gruffer. His hair was tied back with three small bushy ponytails, two atop his head and one at the back. An eye patch covered his right eye, while the top of his left eye was decorated with two small slashes. His torso was left exposed. Tattoo's decorated both arms. The left shoulder held waves, and below that a swirl of water. The left forearm was covered from the middle of his bicep to the knuckles with vines. On his right arm a tattoo of three claw marks decorated his bicep. His waist was wrapped in bandages and below that a piece of long fabric of zigzags was wrapped around his waist to the middle of his shine bone. A portion of a tattoo could bee seen there also. A katana about the size of his body was held in his right hand. "Let's just burn the house. This is no fun, waiting for them." said Waraji looking off to the side.

"Will you burn down this house then?" asked a voice from in front of the two swordsmen.

Turning towards the voice both set of eyes landed on a blonde boy. His hair sprouted everywhere some ends highlighted by crimson red. The bright orange outfit was wrinkled and dirty, patches of dirt here and there. Dull blue eyes gazed at them, red shifting from within the pupil. The dark whiskers on both sides of his cheeks contrasted greatly with the pale skin of the blonde. Dirt covered most of the pale skin turning the skin tan. He stood at 4' 9" with a leaf headband covering his forehead.

"Will you?" asked the blonde again.

"What's it to you shrimp?" asked Zouri.

'His eyes look vacant. Is that red in his pupils? No that can't be…pupils are all black. There is empty space inside of the eye that's why they're black. There can't be something red in it.' thought Zouri as he looked the boy over.

'He looks weak. Sick even. Is he going to stand up to us?' thought Waraji incredulously.

Something black moved from behind the blonde as the wind blew by. Looking more closely the two swordsmen found that it belonged to an even smaller boy. He hid behind the blonde again as he saw the two men stare at him.

"Are you the grandson? Where's your mother, kid?" asked Waraji.

"I…I…" stuttered the child as he clutched at the back of Naruto's orange jacket.

"Fire is a very beautiful thing. It spreads and consumes. If it were to get out of control would you be able to handle it?" asked the blonde.

"Who are you anyway? Ah. Forget it. Were not here for you, we're here for the kids mother. If you don't get out of the way we'll kill you both." said Zouri.

"Will you now…" said Naruto as he looked to the ground. 'Fire. They will burn. Like little matches. They'll light up like little matches then spread.' thought Naruto. Red entered his vision, orange as well. They mixed together growing until it consumed Naruto's vision. 'Think hot…hot…' came a voice from within.

"Hot…" said Naruto.

The two swordsmen looked at the blonde weirdly. "Hot" came from his chapped lips, saying it as though it was a long lost lover. The blonde looked up to the two men and they shrunk back as he snarled.

"So…hot…" murmured Naruto as he clutched at his head. He fell to the ground and scratched the wooden planks they were all standing on. Inari crouched down next to Naruto still clutching the orange jacket. Fire erupted from underneath Naruto's palms spreading and covering the whole hand. A scream came from behind both Inari and Naruto. At the doorway stood Inari's mother Tsunami.

"Inari! Are you alright? Inari!" cried the hysterical woman as she saw the smoke.

"Mom!" yelled Inari as he turned to face his mother.

"So that's her?" asked Waraji.

"Guess so. The blonde kid's gunna be a problem though. The fire…he made it without any seals…a blood limit?" asked Zouri.

"No…not a blood limit. Fire is my friend. It loves me as I love it. The orange. The red. The burning…the pain…the numbing. I can't feel it. Not a thing. Heh. Heh…" spoke Naruto as he raised his left hand to his face. He blew at it and it went out. Not a singe was on his hand. Raising his other hand Naruto blew the fire out. Looking towards the two men Naruto walked towards them.

"Will you burn down this house?" asked Naruto as he walked step by step closer to the two men.

"The kid's insane. This will be easy." spoke Waraji as he flicked his katana open with his thumb. Using his left hand he pulled the katana out and rushed Naruto. Raising the katana high he slashed at Naruto.

'The katana's coming kid. Are you just going to just stand there?' asked a deep voice from within Naruto's head.

"No. No I won't." said Naruto.

'Crouch down and touch the ground. Palms flat on the ground. Think hot and think it straight at the one rushing at you.' spoke the deep voice.

Crouching down Naruto put his palms flat on the ground.

'Hot.' thought Naruto.

The katana was about to slice open Naruto's head when a spark ignited. The katana was a hair away from actually cutting but was close enough for Naruto to strike back. Fire shot up the katana to the hilt burning Waraji's hand forcing him to let go.

"Kuso!" yelled Waraji as he shook his hand to cool it off.

A kunai flashed by Waraji and hit Zouri in the leg.

"Argh!" grunted Zouri as he dropped to his knees clutching his right thigh. He wheezed as he tried to pull the kunai out.

"That won't come out. The two ends of the kunai have been altered. My special design. There are hooks that lock into the muscle and unless you want to rip out your leg muscles you can't pull them out without damaging your fighting ability. I on the other hand have no problem with pulling out your muscles. Would you like me to help?" asked the innocent voice of Naruto as he eyed Waraji.

"That was a cheep shot leaf-nin." said Waraji as he eyed the headband on the blondes forehead.

"Is it? Well it's survival of the fittest. I plan on ripping out your guts swordsman. You shouldn't worry about the one behind you. I don't like you. I don't know you…but I want to rip you apart. You'll help me won't you? I want to feel your organs still moving in my hands." said Naruto as he tightened his hands into a fist imagining the organs gushing out blood.

'What bloodlust…'thought Waraji. He started to back up. "Zouri, lets leave. This isn't worth it. This child is unnatural…" said Waraji as he reached his partner. Lifting his partners arm over his shoulder he jumped away into the forest.

'Child go rest.' spoke the deep voice inside Naruto's voice.

"What about my team?" asked Naruto as he stared into the sky.

'Do you care? They're the ones that took away your Naruto-nii' spoke the voice.

Naruto's face became flat. Turning around Naruto was greeted with the site of two frightened faces. Walking towards them, Inari and Tsunami stiffened and moved out of the way of the doorway.

'Their afraid of me…'thought Naruto as he ducked his head so that his headband's shadow covered his eyes.

'The way he talked…so dangerous… so inhuman.' thought Tsunami as she clutched her son to her body.

Entering the house Naruto went straight towards his room. Closing the door and falling onto the bed he closed his eyes and fell into a dark world.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**Flashback**_

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, wake up! You have to take me to school! Are you still sleeping? Come on!" whined a little boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair. He banged on the apartment door his beloved sister lived in. "Oneeee-cchhaannnn!"

The door opened with a flash and the little blond boy was pulled in. The door slammed closed and in front of the little boy was a messy girl. She wore nothing but her bra and underwear. Her hair was in a tangle and sleep was in her eyes. "Naru-chan! I'm trying to sleep!" whined the girl as she slumped to the ground and curled up to get some more sleep.

"But you promised to take me to school! You promised…"said the teary eyed boy. He rubbed his eye and squatted down to the ground.

"Eh! Eh! Down cry sweetie. I was just kidding. See!" smoke appeared as something went poof. A girl with half her green- black hair pinned up with long needles was kneeling in front of the little boy. She wore a pair of shorts with a wrapping around her waist. The shorts ended at mid thigh and the wrapping ended at knee length. The wrapping had slits on the side up to her waist and was tied at the left side with excess cloth. Bandages wrapped around her left calf and upper right thigh. Her upper body was wrapped with bandages to cover her breasts, leaving her stomach exposed; little tiny writing could be seen.

The little boy didn't look up. He stayed where he was and quietly rubbed his eyes. The older girl seeing this smiled a small soft smile. Lifting her arms she wrapped them around the smaller boy pulling him to her chest. "My little Naruto. I'm sorry. That wasn't a good joke. Not a very good one at all. I promised to take you to school and that's what I plan to do," she slowly rocked Naruto back and forth. She stopped when felt Naruto was more stable and pulled back to look at his face. "Feel better?" she asked with closed eye squint and wide smile.

"Uh-huh." mumbled Naruto as he hiccupped.

"Good. Now get up caused you're cutting off circulation to my legs." Naruto quickly got up from his position on the girls lap.

"Ah. Damn. My legs asleep. It's all fizzy feeling. Pleh." she said as she stood and stretched. She looked down and met eyes with the 5 year old Naruto. He wore a white shirt with a reddish-brown swirl on the front. Adorning his waist was a pair of navy blue shorts. Reaching down she dusted off any lint that may have been of the clothes. After she was finished checking if there was any dirt or anything that might have been due to someone picking on him she asked if he had breakfast yet.

"Mm-hm. I had some cup ramen!" Naruto yelled as he hopped around on one foot to the other.

"You did, did you. Well having it once every two weeks is good, but having it every day is bad. Are you drinking your milk?" asked the girl.

"Mm-hm! Can't you see?" asked Naruto as he raised his arm and showed off his mouse muscle.

"Ah! It's so big! Grow up to be strong just like me!" the girl said as she did the same thing and laughed. Walking over to the closet she grabbed a fishnet t-shirt off the hanger and went to the kitchen. Coming back with four granola bars she handed two to Naruto. "Snacks." she said when Naruto looked up with confused eyes. Smiling Naruto gripped them in his hands.

"Ah! Alright. What time do you have to be at the academy?" she asked Naruto as she went to the door.

"Um…8." Naruto said as he followed after his sister.

"K. So we have half an hour till you start your first day at the academy. See," she said as she showed Naruto her little keychain watch. "Are you excited?" she said as she saw Naruto hop on one foot to another. She smiled as he nodded his head quickly. "Well it'll take 10 minutes to get there, so no worries."

Exiting the apartment and locking it they walked over to the door next door. "Did you remember to lock your door?" she asked as she wiggled the knob.

"Yup." said Naruto.

"Ok so lets go." holding out her right hand Naruto grabbed it with his free left hand, since the other hand was holding the granola bars.

Exiting the building they headed the way towards the academy. Along the way Naruto's grip got tighter and tighter. Looking down the girl saw Naruto's head down and clinging to her hand. Prying her hand out of Naruto's, she put it on Naruto's right shoulder and pulled him to her leg. Naruto looked up at her startled and with watery eyes. Smiling the girl look around her and snarled. Naruto smiled and gripped the wrapping around the girl's waist. People that were in the street turned around back to what they were doing, their movements jittery and stiff.

"Che. So pathetic," said the girl as they walked along their way. "Ok! So here we are! I'll be here by this swing until you're inside the academy, then it's your teacher whose suppose to protect and teach you. I'll be watching so nothing bad will happen. Go around and try to make friends. If they don't want to then its ok they don't know what their missing. Be good Naru-chan. Oh! and this is for you," The girl took out a blue Sony Ericsson cell phone. "If you need me press 1 and then the call button. I'll be there right away. Call only if you really need me. If you can take care of it yourself then do it. Don't kill anyone. Hmmm….I think that's all. Now go on." She said as she turned Naruto around and patted his butt in a "go on" motion. Naruto turned and waved then ran towards the other students.

**_End of flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Onee-chan was always so nice." a blond haired boy voiced out.

"Oh? Didn't she leave you behind though? How can she be nice if she left you?" an enormous being behind bars asked.

"She left when Naru-nii came. I didn't want her to leave but she said she had no choice. She told me once that she never liked the village." said the little young boy.

"Oh ho? Is that so? Sounds like a smart woman to me. The Konoha village is weak. Depending on those so called "powerful" ninjas. Che. Pathetic." The arrogant voice resounded in the dripping hallway.

"Ah." mumbled the child.

"…You said that the woman was in your mind somewhere. By the way you talk about her, she is a real person, not some character you made up with you mind." grumbled out an exasperated voice.

"My mind wasn't moving right. I didn't want to be left alone so I wanted Onee-chan with me right away. I haven't spoken to her in a very long time. I thought it was someone from inside my mind. She's real though so I can go find her now." spoke a light voice as it realized that he wouldn't be alone for long.

"Che. Stupid brat. You can't look for her. You said she left so unless you plan on leaving the village too, you can't find her. Now this conversation is getting irritating, so leave." the fox behind bars said as a tail twitched.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to stare up at the cracked ceiling. Reaching a hand up towards the ceiling, the young boy lying on the bed stared at nothing in particular. Tears slid down the corners of the eyes into blond-red hair, disappearing and never telling their story. 

"I'm lonely." whispered the dull eyed boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Swinging his legs off the bed he sat up. The room was empty except for the bed, dust, and little trinkets of no use. Standing up the blonde haired boy walked towards the door. As he opened the door he noticed the eerily quiet air. Stilling for a moment he thought that it might be better to just stay in the room. Shaking his head to dispel the thought he moved on towards the living room. Finding an empty room he checked the rest of the house to find it also vacant. Worry creased at his forehead as he surveyed the empty house.

"Did those guys come back while I was out?" he questioned the air.

Shaking his head he moved over to the front entrance. Upon reaching the door he found a letter taped to it. Tilting his head a bit he reached for the letter and pulled it off the door. Finding it to be a simple letter he began reading.

"Dear ninja-san,

We have left to a safer place. We are afraid of what might happen if we stay here any longer. Do not worry about where we are hiding, and please do not look for us.

-Tsunami and Inari"

Stifling silence filled the already empty house. The blonde boy with dull blue eyes and a tinge of red quivered as he fisted the hand that held the letter.

"…What might happen…"whispered the boy.

Reaching a hand towards the door knob of the front entrance, he twisted the handled and opened the door. Taking a breath of the mist air he walked out of the house and headed towards the bridge. The letter held in his hand erupted into flames as he left the entrance. Tossing the burning letter onto the floor of the entrance the house caught fire. Turning towards the house he watched as the fire spread and light the house on fire.

"It's not fair…I just wanted someone to be there for me… Is that really too much to ask for?" the murmured sentence fell from chapped lips.

The house and its orange fire bounced off the glistening blue eyes. Turning back to make his way to the bridge, he walked away his face facing the murky sky.

"Naru-chan…" the wind whispered.

Faltering in his steps, Naruto stopped to turn back around. In the middle of the fire stood a girl. She held out a hand and reached towards him. Not being able to reach far enough tears started to slide down to her chin. She turned around to look behind her and in doing so, showed him the wound on her back. Blood slid down the once white bandages and net shirt. _**A kunai wound**_, his rational mind told him. The ribs shown through the gore, muscle covering the bones split in half. A kunai handle could be seen hanging out from in between two ribs.

"Stop it. Stop it," wide frightened blue eyes stared in front of him. Tears pooled in front of them. Not blinking, too shocked to do anything but stare. "No more. I…I …I don't want to remember. Stop it!" his skin started to sweat in remembrance to something best forgotten.

The girl turned back towards him not seeing the shadow slink up behind her. She once again tried to reach for something in front of her.

"Naru-chan! Don't move! I'll be right over there! Don't mo." the sentence stopped as the shadow yanked something out of the girl. _**The kunai**_, his mind whispered. The girl screamed out in indescribable pain as she leaned onto something in front of her. A door way appeared before the girl. Boards nailed into the building to block out the not welcomed. Walls appeared, one on each side of the door way. Fire licked up the wall turning it black in vengeance.

Naruto brought his arms up to wrap around his body. Shrinking into himself he felt the imaginary heat as it surrounded him. He dropped to kneel on the ground. Bringing his arms up to cover his face and hair as though to keep something dangerous away, he tucked himself into a ball. _**It hurts! It burns! Help me**_, his mind screamed as pain erupted in his arms.

"_**Naruto.**_" a voice spoke.

"No. No!" Naruto furiously uttered as he curled into himself more.

"_**If you ever get lost in one of these black things, push. Imagine a large hand and push it away. Use that big hand and push away the image, then crush it into a tiny little ball. Don't forget this Naruto, ok?**_" spoke the voice again.

"Naruto-nii," croaked out Naruto. "Naruto-nii?"

Squeezing his eyes together he imagined a big hand. Imagining the burning house in front of him too, he brought the hand towards the house. Closing the hand around the house the hand disappeared. Staying still for a few minutes he gulped in air. Gathering up strength he hoisted himself up without looking at the still burning house. Turning away again he stumbled away. The whispered, "Naru-chan…", still fresh in his mind.

"Onee-chan…"

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry. Truely truely very sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you guys. Please forgive me. (Bows very formally) I hope I can finish this story. 


End file.
